1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an impingement sprinkler, and more particularly to an innovative one which, through the first and second stopping portions extensionally formed on the first and second limiting pieces, can substantially execute the turning action when the slanting angle of the main body is adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Impingement sprinklers are widely used in large-area crop irrigation and gardening because impingement sprinklers are capable of recycling or reciprocating irrigation in a circular area coverage. To further enhance the utility of the impingement sprinklers, manufacturers have developed impingement sprinklers with an adjustable slanting angle. By adjusting upward or downward, the sprinkling angle of the impingement sprinkler can be changed (i.e., when slanting upward, the sprinkling distance of the parabolic water flow is large, while when slanting downward, the distance is small), so as to meet diversified requirements of the users. What is discussed in the present invention is to improve the turning mechanism of such impingement sprinklers with adjustable slanting angle.
The structure of a conventional impingement sprinkler is usually made up of a main body, a water connection pipe provided on the bottom of the main body, a swinging frame, a turning mechanism, and a slanting and turning structure arranged on the main body. The turning structure usually comprises two rotary limiting catches configured outside the water connection pipe and a poke rod configured on one side of the main body and extending downward to be between the two limiting catches. When the main body starts to rotate under the drive of the swinging frame, the poke rod will be driven to contact one of the limiting catches, so that the poke rod will deflect and drive the inner mechanism to turn the main body. However, as the poke rod of such a conventional impingement sprinkler is located between the two limiting catches, and there are no other limiting structures around the two limiting catches, when the main body slants upward, there is a possibility that the poke rod may go beyond the limiting catches and cannot touch each other, and consequently, the main body loses the turning function and cannot conduct the recycling irrigation. This will naturally cause uneven irrigation and the convenient and practical functions of the impingement sprinkler are greatly reduced.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.